ilsognofandomcom-20200213-history
Video Sandbox
A section where we can simply copy paste all the videos on YT and afterwards we can sort them by chronological order and find out what goes where. ~'Rhymess' Ciao! Thanks for coming here to paste your links. Automatic star status hot stuff. If you think you have a bunch that go together, please group them! When you've figured out the right place for any of these vids (be sure now), you can then delete them off this list. Oh, and you rock socks for sleuthing these out. Automatic legend status & extra thank you! Side note: If you are transfering things into the timeline do not trust the days marked on youtube, especially the youtube user LiveTubeVideos .. as it appears all of the days in this account are incorrect. If you want to confirm a day with a video, it is best to cross reference it with an official GF video that has the "giorno" day written within the actual video and match both of their clothes... or just leave it here and someone will take care of it ;) ~ufos Tips ~ The copy/paste function is a bit weird here. Select the space you want to past in, making sure there is ample blank space before and after. RIGHT-CLICK and select paste. Paste your link in the box. Do NOT use control-v, or it pastes everything at the top. ~ To create a section heading, next to the bold, italics, underline, and strikethrough button, pull down and click "Section Heading" from the pull-down menu. Videos not in order Paste away! Trying to figure out how to explain New Year's eve From: Sappivu *from3:43 Sarah (after a list of Vero's men): Are you worried about criticism?...Let's take a dog in the house (both laughs) just for you, a bunny maybe, No that's me, so a dog for good. Vero: Daniele asked me "If I'm evicted on monday...", and I told him "wait, let me guess..dou you plan to seduce (it's more like fuck, actually) trees? No, Dani trees are safe" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zCZksSyyC1Q Housemates weigh sarah's breast http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eCDXBFnejOo Playing Blind Man's Bluff http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZocfOK30Oo From: Sappivu playing blindman's bluff: cute moment and lines 1:25 "potevi riconoscermi dandomi un bacio" (Vero: You should have kissed me to be sure it was me) 2:33 Vero: "chi mi ha toccato il culo/Who touched my ass?" Sara:Tutti (everybody), amò Vero: men as well? (...) When it's my turn again? Just kidding Sarah and Veronica taking a shower. Veronica kisses Sarah before leaving the shower. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oFCfzlHEmQs Livia posted this on afterellen(12 Jan) . Was this the first time that Sarah was nominated? Around Jan 10 maybe? As I told you Sarah was nominated and so she risked being sent out. This is a cute video recorded the morning of the elimination day where the girls share their worries about the night: '' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iY8o030aJoc Interview of Sarah. Before the show, I guess it is from the official website http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iyILPfY16E0 A video mashup of the drama caused within the last week of Sarah being there between Massimo, Gianluca, Vero and Sarah. i believe this happened on '''Day 90 '''just cause it says it in the video. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jzvmeBhUeh4 Veronica and Sarah: The morning after http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D9VjSjHjYVE&feature=related YT video is dated 21/1/10 - Sarah is having a shower and Vero comes in and washes her back for her. They are then talking while Sarah finishes her shower. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wQ0jFYFjlaY&feature=channel Veronica before Sarah arrived? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zeMKqskLzMo&feature=related Sarah is waiting in the dark in the bedroom and whispering 'vieni veronica vieni, vieni che ti faccio fare il cagotto!'(YT comments) which google translator said - 'veronica come come, come you do make cagotto!'. Veronica comes in with a guy and Sarah reaches out and touches her on the leg and Vero screams. Sarah then decides to hide in the closet and scares Christina.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nv73rVlPpAg Veronica: I said yes to Sarah about Milan. Veronica confesses to the other contestants that she accepted Sarah's proposal to move to Milan together. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3GR0aWs9W08 '''Possibly from Day 88' Sarah explains to Vero that she's been to the confessionale for a long time and that Gf told her that whoever stays at the house, have to continue the battle to block Mauro. They also told her that both of them are protected by GF and that they have to fight Mauro by striking at his weak points. Veronica was about to cry and Sarah encourages her and tells her that they have to be strong.summary translation by minipixel http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dBOB-aVRwBY Longer video Translation by Lola 3:31 qua dentro si mettono daccordo per le nomination, perchè voi non lo fate siete sceme! non siete sole mettetevi﻿ daccordo con Carmen, Cristina, Alessia. Da lunedì una di noi rimane e deve continuare la battaglia questa settimana dobbiamo minare il terreno e spianarlo per lasciar la via libera a chi rimane. Ha detto GIOCATE SPORCO PIù CHE POTETE perchè col cuore a casa, state pettinando le bambole........ Gf told them "in the house everyone arrange the nominations, you two don't it, you're stupid! you're not alone, arrange with camen, cristina, alessia." on monday the one of us who stays in has to continue this fight, this week we have to prepare the field for the one who stays in on monday. he said "Play Dirty the more you can" because with your heart at home you're combing (?) doll's hair.amò per dirmi ste cose quello che vogliono è che lo odiamo (riferendosi a MAURO) perchè vale la pena capito?! 6.24 amò per dirmi ste cose quello che vogliono è che lo odiamo (riferendosi a MAURO) perchè vale la pena capito?! honey if they told me these things it means they want us to hate him because they think it's worth it. at a point sarah tells vero: it wasn't supposed to go that way and vero almost cries. here's why sarah started playing dirty her last week. Possibly faulty translation, probably belonging to Day 62: Translation: Youtube user columbinaVE They are talking about their first lesbian experience. Veronica, the brunette, is pretending that SHE is a HE because she is speaking of her best friend. She is very clumsy, so she often forgets about it and says﻿ SHE instead of HE. Very funny indeed! She was 16 and her best girlfriend asked her for a kiss for her birthday, challenging her. She granted this kiss, and was suddenly overwhelmed by it. This happened many times, although Veronica had a boyfriend, every time the two met, they just could not prevent themselves from doing it. They kept on going like this for a while, then﻿ Veronica started to feel strange, because she did not want to be "like this", and blamed her friend for what she made her do! For a month or so, she did not even answer her phonecalls, now they are still friends. In the house Veronica has tried a relationship with Massimo (father figure), Marco (brother figure), Mauro (play boy), Daniele (quiet man) and now Sarah, at last....they are now shaking hands promising each other to stay together once they go out, but soon start worrying about people, family and friends. Sarah asks if she has felt for other women, and Veronica still remembers a beautiful shopgirl with whom nothing happened because of "practical problems" like no place to stay and nowhere to go. Then Sarah whispers﻿ in her ear that she creamed her knickers three times, thinking about the kiss she gave her on new year's eve...and Veronica scolds her for not telling at once. But Sarah says she was too shy to confess it! Now Sarah starts telling﻿ about her past: First time for her was in a bar, with her boyfriend. They were drunk and he wanted to rouse her jealousy by hooking a beautiful waitress. But she told him she would rather have Sarah instead. He challenged her, but before she could kiss her, he slapped Sarah's face, and went away. Sarah, still stunned and curious, went back there alone and ...and kissed the waitress in the bathroom. They lasted 3 or 4 months and then parted. The girl was too jealous and oppressing. Sarah told about it even to her mother, because she was scared, and her mother said it was fine! Veronica asks about Naples and the possible gossip. Sarah says that her family is﻿ well known and rich and Naples is a large city. They would not mind the matter. Veronica instead comes from the suburbs of Roma and it would be worse for her...Last ( but not least) thing Sarah says is that she fell in love with her boyfriend's best friend, but he never guessed it. Allupat fracica Italian Sarah and Veronica talk about NYE kiss Translation by: Sappivu from 6.00: Sarah recalls: the one Cristina was there, in the bedroom (both laughs), in the dining room(?), confessionale, outside here Vero: the one with Cristina..nobody saw that (....), on monday they will all be watching: your mum, mine, my bro Sarah:"I told my mom not to worry if I would have kissed a female". Vero: You told her! Lucky you Sarah: I put my hands forth Vero: Lucky You, what about me? (...) You can say that it goes beyond but than it's worst..It was NYE full stop (making the gesture as if she had a pen in her hand) Sarah: in that room Vero: No, they didn't see anything* there..they were looking badly through tapes Sarah: and subtitles will be an endless "smack" Vero: No, it's impossible Sarah (mocking): See what you did to my life! Vero: And today...( I think She might referr to the confessionale/either a further kiss) Sarah: Not me / a me niente Vero: It must be b/c they see me allupata (lit.horny like a wolf) fracica (roman for soaking wet), dunno...Next time they'll ask me :"that stake over there/ma il palo quello lì..stake number 2 (no idea what this palo talk is about) Sarah: how is the chair going? Do we need to dry it up? Vero: dunno Sarah: did you get it (the double sense)? Vero: maddai..how come I did and you didn't? Sarah: dunno, I didn't even went there (where?) Vero (relieved): ahh, ok then it's ok Sarah: allupata fracica Vero: It's not just me, You were there too. Don't even think about leaving me alone on monday show*, like It's all her fault.. Sarah (joking): Yes I'll say She did it all by herself Vero: Grazie Sarah: I'm innocent Vero: It was NYE, We care for each other full stop/punto Sarah (laughing): I can see it coming (monday show). Me turning red, you lowering your voice more and more "No...perchè/because.." Sarah (in Alessia's impression): "So girls..let's talk about NYE". my face getting purple, trying to find a spot under the sofa to hide. I'll have a diaper on monday Veronica: Tonight we really have to sleep and nothing else while in bed, no choice, we need to fix this (...) Sarah: Think about their faces (the housemates), Nicola is going to like it a lot Vero: to him by now we are 2 nymphomaniac (porche/pervs) but it's serves him right *hope it's not prophetic Video Groups Have a bunch or group of vids, that you know go together, but don't know which day? Post them here and we can do some detective work. :) Sarah and Veronica talking in bed Mari uploaded a whole new bunch of videos of Sarah and Veronica talking one night in bed. The videos are titled "Veronica and Sarah Alliance and dream". You can find the first part below(7 parts in total): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SOuLIRpudIQ&feature=channel La Cura All places where la cura appears. Needs to be ordered into days, and those days linked to each other. Possibly place this in glossary? or a new page? ~ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X0TdGr0UiEc (by twiggy) ~ Veronica talking about her history with the song and what it means now, with Alessia - Day 95 (Jan 28th) (by Livia) ~ In bed the morning after nominations. ~ In the garden after their argument - Day 91. Last Days These are from 24/01. They were arguing about how Sarah changed in their lasts days together http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2QWGYMRLnSA http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Q6Glwm6y-Q http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S95Rvw0ZBGM These are from the day Sarah left. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GQGhly8F_54 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c8R9QLSuKo8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Snh5sC82G00 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ouRNsoozzLY Hope those were the ones you were looking for :) . Category:Timeline Category:Videos